


Dolls

by Clear_moon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Alexander Hamilton, Alpha Angelica Schuyler, Alpha Hercules Mulligan, Alpha Maria Reynolds, Alpha Martha Laurens, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beta Aaron Burr, Beta Elizabeth Schuyler, Beta Margaret Peggy Schuyler, Blood, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Multi, Omega James Madison, Omega John Laurens, Omega Male Pregnancy, Omega Marquis de Lafayette, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Alexander Hamilton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_moon/pseuds/Clear_moon
Summary: The world was fucked up. It was always fucked up, but even more so since vampires took over. Everyone lived in fear. The law changed overnight. A lot of those so called 'laws' gave vampires a lot of liberty and the right to take away one's humanity. Dolls is what they called them. What a pretty name for a horrible life sentence. A life of misery and torture.There were people willing to put themselves in danger daily by fighting back. Those people were called hunters. A vampire's biggest enemy. What happens when John Laurens, one of the most famous hunters, gets captured?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Cold

'Where am I?'

'It's so dark...I don't like it'

'Why can I hear crying?'

John followed the sound of those cries.

'Who is weeping so loudly?'

At such a late hour too. He couldn't see a thing. One step...two steps...almost there 

Or not?

He had no idea.

Everything hurt. It was too dark he couldn’t see well. 

'Find the person who is crying' was all he could think of.

"My goodness, you cannot be out of bed at this time, sir." a familiar voice said politely. "Especially after what you just went through." A worm hand is taking his. They are turning around. Away from the crying...no, no....no, that is not good. He must follow the sound...he has to help them. He always helps. They are counting on him. Are they? Who are they? Someone is shouting, begging him to do something….that is a memory. A long-lost memory buried deep in his mind. So deep he already forgot it again. That moment is gone. It won’t come back. He can’t fix. The crying he is hearing now, that is real. That is something he can fix.

"I...I must-" He tries to explain but he finds it hard to speak. What happened to him? Where was he? Who was crying? All he wanted was to find the one who was crying. It was the most important thing in the world. John had no idea why, but every cell in his body wanted that. He tried to turn around, but the grasp on his hand turned firmer. Another hand is grabbing his arm. 

"Sir, please follow me back to your room quietly. It is very late. We don't want to wake up the others." The other person was dragging him in the wrong direction. He tried and tried to struggle but it was pointless.

"I need...I need my-" His what? He forgot...He needs something...No. Not something. Someone. He needs someone. Who is it? No idea. He could feel tears ready to burst. "Please understand, I need my...my..." With utmost calm, the other person took him back to a room...his room? Maybe. He knew it. "Rest assured sir, it will all be taken care of in the morning." 

He could hear a sudden change of tone in the person’s voice. They sound angry and irritated. “I can’t believe you still are not done with the bed. Where is the sir going to sleep? Not to mention how careless you are. Just wait until the master hears about all this!”

John was ready to apologise for the bed, he didn’t have a clue about it but that person seemed pretty upset. Before he could get a single word out another voice apologised. He looked up to see someone much younger. That boy could not be older than 14. Why was someone yelling at him? “M-my deepest apologies, I will be done in a second. I did not notice that sir was gone, I presumed he was too exhausted to move around much” 

More shouting fallowed. They were scolding the boy. Was it because of him? He could fix it! John grabbed the sheets off the bed, looking around for a place to move them when he noticed something strange on them…pure white was stained with blood. It seemed fairly fresh too. There was so much of it. “Is this mine?” He asked referring to the blood. Perhaps that was why he felt so bad.

The two stopped their conversation and hurried to take the sheets away from John. He did not protest; he had no idea where to put them anyway. They mumbled something o each other. The boy threw the sheets out of the room and started making the bed with new ones. Only this time they weren’t white. They were a deep navy blue, with golden flowers embroidered on them. “Yes sir, they are but they need washing as you can see. I am truly sorry for this boy’s incompetence. I will see that he gets punished accordingly.”  
Ah they misunderstood “No, I…I don’t want that.” He didn’t bother to ask again.

“You are far too generous, sir. You shouldn’t waste your generosity on slothful brats.” The boy lowered his head, afraid to meet the gaze of the other person. They were both saying something. Looking at John, awaiting an answer. No answer would arrive, he does not hear them. No, he does but it is a blur, as if they were talking underwater.  
“Sir open up please, you will feel much better after you take this.” The servant (that is right, they are a servant! He remembered) spoke with kindness again. “It is your first one in a long time.” They put something in John’s hand. He slowly glanced at it then, with forced he was surprised he had, he threw it to the wall. Why did he do that? He didn’t even get a good look at it.

“Oh-Oh my” the servant seemed understandably shocked. “Don’t just stay there and look, clean it!” They ordered the boy “Oh no, oh no, the master will be furious.” Who was the master? Was John the master? No, that doesn’t seem right. They were calling him sir, and he wasn’t furious.  
“It will be fine, we have more sir.” They said with a shaky smile. They took another vile, only this time they did not hand it to John. “Please open up sir, I will give it to you.” He doesn’t know what is in there, he just knows he does not want it. Not even a single drop of it. ‘Poison’ was the word that appeared in his head when he looked at it. He shook his head and pushed away the servant’s insistent hand. The servant kept trying to get him to drink whatever was in that vial. Eventually they called out to the boy. The two of them forced him to drink it.

“No! No!” he tried to close his mouth, to bite them, to push them away, nothing worked. “Please no! I don’t want that! Please!” He said between sobs. All in vain. They made him drink it. All of it. To the last drop.

“There we go, sir. I will be sure no to tell the master about your lack of cooperation, considering your condition. Please lay down and go to sleep, you urgently need it.” John did not see a point in fighting them anymore. He did just as they said.

With that they left. They locked the door behind them, John heard it clearly. He could still hear the crying, albeit faint. He wanted to go to it, but he had no strength. 

How did he end up like this?


	2. We were happy once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight into John's life before he became a hunter.

Lace.

Jewels.

Ribbons.

Pretty things. He grew up with pretty things. So many of them. Porcelain dolls, a big lovely house, all the flowers he could pick from their garden. Growing up, he was rarely ever sad. Every day was lived in pure happiness, as it should be for all children. Free to do as he pleased. As long as he did not get in the way of his parents, which was an easy thing to do. Both of them were often gone, either to parties full of gossip, in the case of his mother, or to work, for his father. A child running and screaming around the halls was for the servants to deal with. Well, they simply ignored it. It was not as if they could ground or punish him, that would have made his parents furious and would result in the loss of their jobs. Somehow John knew he had to be a perfect little angel when mom and dad were home. Despite their absence, there were still pleasant moments. When she had the time, his mother would read him a bedtime story. Other times she would look at the stars with him. How he loved those rare moments. 

Years passed and another sibling came along. A sister! How lovely! They were going to play and explore every corner of the house together! John already knew everything about it, of course, so he was going to teach her all about it! It was all so lovely! He did not feel lonely anymore. They shared a room, toys, wishes and secrets. They shared everything. Except for lessons. Every afternoon, Martha would have to go to lessons. He wanted to go as well , but his father explained that such things are not for omegas. They are only for betas and alphas.

Mathematics. 

Politics.

Literature.

Those were her pretty things. He was not allowed anywhere near her notes or books. Martha assured him that there was nothing interesting going on, that it was the most boring of all boring things and he should be happy for getting extra play time. Still, he felt jealous. Their parents spent as much time with Martha as they could when they were home. With him it was always a pat on the head, accompanied by few words and a new toy. It was fine. He had more freedom. That was until one day… 

It was his 12th birthday. They were going to celebrate with cake, music, his favourite food, lots of gifts. He woke up, feeling weird. He felt…weak….vulnerable. Something was wrong with him. John soon found himself whimpering, arranging all the blankets and pillows in the room into some sort of fort. That made him feel better. Not much, but better. Next, he covered the windows and locked the door. No one should come in. Once he was satisfied with the room, he crawled into his fort, hugged a pillow tightly and cried. Good thing he did all that, he felt too weak to even get up.

“John?” Martha’s voice, full of confusion, could be heard from the other side of the door. He never locked the door. Neither did she. “Are you alright?” More knocking. Ugh. The knocking stop with the knocking! “Open up!”

“No! Leave me alone!” Why was he shouting at his sister? She didn’t do anything wrong…he just….didn’t want her in.

“It smells weird there-“ she gasped and stepped away from the door “Oh god are you-? Um…I’ll go get mom.”

Is he what? It didn’t matter, at least she was gone. Finally, some peace….It did not last for long. Did…did he pee his pants? No, he didn’t. There was something else…Something sticky and disgusting. He didn’t like this. What kind of sickness was that? Was he going to die? It sure felt like it.

“John, my darling boy open the door.” His mother sounded so caring. Oh god, he really must be dying! All he wanted to do was stay in bed and cry. After a while, they got a servant to pick the lock. Why would they do that? Was it so hard to understand that he wanted to be alone? Only his mother went it. She sat on the verge of the bed and gently pat his head. How he missed such moments with his mother. They hardly ever happened since Martha was born. ”There, there, it will be fine. OH, I can’t believe you finally got your first heat!” She was so overjoyed. “I was starting to worry. At some point I even considered getting your blood tested again, I was so afraid you were a beta.” Both her and Henry were worried. What if their son was a beta and they raised him to be an omega all these years? That would have impacted not only their child, but their reputation as well.  
“My first what?” John wiped away his tears and peaked out of the blankets.

“Your first heat, you see um…oh this is way I wanted to avoid talking about it. It is such a shameful topic. Alright darling, listen carefully since I will tell you about this only once.” 

He has to go through this every month for AT LEAST five days until he is 50?!

They can smell it?!

The alphas get to what when he gets like this?!

Any of them? All of them?! Betas too?! And they can’t control it so it is his duty to be careful and stay hidden safe at home when it happens. 

A baby?! From where?! No way! Even if they are not bonded? Yes, that is way he has to stay inside.

That was a lot to take in. Why didn’t his mother tell him sooner? He ended up staying in his room for a week. All meals and water were brought to him by an omega servant. His mom would come to visit at times. Why can’t Martha visit? It’s not proper for her to see him like that, since she was an alpha. It was as if he would ask why Martha can’t go into the bathroom while he is using it, his mother said. Yeah, it made sense, that would be disgusting. When it was finally over, he rushed out to go play with his sister. 

Oh? What was that? He can’t play anymore. Why? Did he do something wrong? 

Dresses.

Corsets. 

His own room.

More pretty things, just for him. He was too old to play, at least that was what his mother said. From that day on he and Martha barely spoke or spend any time together…time, they didn’t have time. She was busy with lessons, then school. Sometimes she would go with their father to his workplace. John had lessons too, although very different from what he expected. The governess his parents hired was teaching him all sorts of things. How to embroider, draw, write calligraphy, dance, read and write proper letters, poetry. Those were the fun lessons; thought he did not enjoy all of them. Then there were the insufferable ones. How to walk, stand, when and how to curtsy, how to laugh, what topics he can talk about, with who and where. Apparently, an omega would usually also learn how to cook and care for children but because of the status of his family he will surely marry someone of the same status, if not better, and would never need to care for such matters. 

Was that it? All he was there for was to marry and have pups? How come Martha didn’t have to? She could also go into town, attend parties, go over to friend’s parties. He was coped up inside all day! It was unfair. He went to talk to his parents about it. It gained him a slap from his father. Both John and his mother stood, shocked in his office. Henry never slapped John before. Not even when he was found with one of the servant’s beta son, alone in the garden under a tree almost kissing.

“Henry, he is merely confused.” Elenore did not know what to do first, comfort her son or calm her husband. She choose to do the latter. “The governess told me he is doing so well in his lessons.” That was a lie and she knew it. The governess told her John barely paid any attention to most of them or refused to participate. She was not about to bring any of that up, god knows what her husband would do if he knew they had such a disobedient child. “It is not as if he doesn’t accept his role, it is only a misunderstanding. All the lessons and etiquette books in the world won’t beat actual experience. I believe John has a point; we haven’t allowed him into society. It is a pity, especially when we have such a beautiful son that many powerful alphas would fight over.”

“That is right…he is 16 already” Henry mumbled. ”I did not think of all the possibilities. We don’t even have to marry him off right away, he can make a debut, get connections…”

Why were they talking about him as if he wasn’t there? As if he was something to be used for their own gain and satisfaction? Parents were supposed to love their children.  
“Then it is settled. I will chaperone John to his first party, at the end of this month. Aren’t you happy darling?” His mother’s smile seemed forced, her hands trembled slightly as she held his. Come to think of it, it looked like that most of the times his father was present. Since when was she afraid of him? Maybe always.

“Yes, very. Thank you, sir.” As it was proper, he curtsied before leaving the room. Later that day he found out curtsies are meant as a greeting and that he chose the wrong moment and place to do it. He had a lot to catch up with if he wanted to not embarrass his family. For the rest of the month, John pleasantly surprised his mother by listening to everything the governess told him to do. By the and of the month he was what they hoped he would be. Poised, demure and graceful. Exactly how an omega of his status should behave. He was looking for his governess, so she could help him get ready. When he was about to knock and ask permission to enter her room, he heard his father’s voice from inside.

“I am glad too see I did not waste my time and fortune with John. Do you really think he could catch the eye of…you know, of one of them? Not as a doll, but as an equal?”  
Them? Them who?

“Why, yes. He made remarkable progress, given the short notice and all the years he was let to run around, unhinged. I believe he has an actual chance.”

“Perhaps a finishing school would do him some good. Only the best, naturally.”

“I agree, there are a lot of good ones in London. I would also recommend Paris. I used to teach at Saint Olga’s, the best of the best. The former queen and all her omega children attended there.”

Former queen? Last he checked she was still alive….nor were there any fights for power within the royal family. More importantly, his father was going to send him away? He did everything they wanted! They couldn’t! 

“That aside, I can’t believe a ravishing beauty such as yourself is living under my roof and I failed to notice until now”

“Oh, mister Laurens, an old maid like me? You flatter me!” 

Ummmm……... Sorry, what? No, that could not be happening. His father was far from perfect, or even a good person, but he loved his wife and loyal to her! Right?  
John peaked through the cracked door. They were being too quiet in there….

He should not have looked. He really shouldn’t have looked. Before they could notice him, John made his way back to his room. A servant would do just fine with helping him. His poor mother…. He would have to tell her, sooner or later. The sooner the better. Maybe after the party. She seemed so happy about it, he did not want to ruin her night. Still….she was perfect in every possible way. How dare his father! Why? Elenore was constantly getting compliments on her youthful appearance, she was always faithful, never failed to play the part and dazzle people at every party she went to.

When did his family become like that?


End file.
